Titanic: 100 Years later
by Future Anne Boleyn
Summary: Sisters and Brothers Mia and Gabe were suddenly orphaned and with only relative left is their own Uncle Jack Dawson. He came from England on the succession after Titanic, which it claimed that it is cursed.
1. Mia

AN: Welcome to my third story! It appeared one day in my dream and I can say how much I am trilled how it came out. The only thing is that when story is in _italic_, it is the person's own thoughts instead of 'telling' the story. Well, I am going to let you to read it.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Titanic movie and either the people.

* * *

**Mia**

_The storm was getting worser every minute and the tornado siren was getting louder every moment. I grabbed my precious things and my journals awhile helping my little brother, Gabe to get his pet guinea pig, Chewy. I heard my parents yelling our names to go basement right now and the siren noise began to fade awhile I heard roaring sound like train is passing us. In panic, I grabbed my brother and his guinea pig. In flash, the tornado was on the path to our house. We ran to the closet. Before I could even think, the tornado went through our house and we were in air for three seconds before landing in the ground. I held my brother in relief that he is still alive, too is Chewy. We neither know what is our fate our parents are. We are too afraid to even open our door. _

_ Next morning, I heard voices and Chewy made squeaking sounds and in second they opened the door, instead of our parents, it was the rescuers. They picked us up and asked numerous questions and I didn't understand why they kept asking us and at the end, we found out that our parents were more than okay. They are dead. They asked our full names which I replied, "I'm Mia Rose Thyler and this is my brother, Gabriel Jack Thyler and that is our pet, Chewy." They asked us if we have grandparents. "They are dead but we have my mom's brother, Jack Dawson. He is in England." They nodded in listening and asked the address, which we have totally no idea. They promised that they will find him and placed us in temporary care of our neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Chandler, which we were unhappy, they hate Chewy and forced him to give it away, however he never did. He hid in our destroyed home. Couple days later, they told me that they got in touch with Uncle Jack and he is coming home. We smiled in happiness, knowing it will be fun living with Uncle Jack._


	2. Jack

**Jack**

"I'm going home." said Jack Dawson to his buddies in the bar. "How come?" asked Bones. "My sister, Jenna and her husband, Rich were killed in freak tornado, leaving my favorites, niece, Mia and nephew, Gabe orphaned. "Yeah, I seen their pictures, pretty children. But, how will you go home? Your money were stolen last night." said Orlando, another of Jack's buddies. Jack sighed, knowing that he is correct. He looked around and saw a group of men gambling for ticket on the Titanic. He walked over and said, "I have only five pounds left. Can I still bet?" A well-built man nodded in agreement and handed him cards after ten minutes of gambling, Jack realized that he got winning cards, upon his turn, he showed his card and won the ticket. He grabbed the card and ran to his buddies in happiness. "I'm going to home!" "You better get going now! She will sail in ten minutes." Jack took his things and went to the ship. He proudly presented his boarding ticket. "Haha, you are a proud man. Say why are you going to America?" asked a ticket checker. "I'm coming home. My sister and her husband was killed in tornado storm, leaving her two children behind." "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry to hear that. I hope you will be home soon enough. Welcome aboard." Jack thanked him and went on the ship. He was speechless and just stared the fancy ship. After a two minutes or so, he stopped staring and walked to his suite, he once again stared at his room. Not wasting his time, he unpacked all his stuff and took a long hot shower. He thought about Mia and Gabe and made a mental note to find something to mail them.


	3. Rose

**Rose**

"Alright, lets move this to another side." said Rose's fiancée, Cal. Rose rolled her eyes. She loathed her fiancée more anything but there is no escaping. "Unless I die." thought Rose. "Ahh! It looks perfect! Don't you agree, Rosie?" said Cal. Rose looked at the room and responded, "It's alright. I'm going to get some fresh air." Cal gave Rose a kiss and Rose left the room shuddering. She enjoyed the fresh air on her face, she went through a lot since her father's death. Cal was in love with Rose since they are in college. At first, Rose loved Cal and happily accepted the propose, only earlier this year, her father died suddenly from heart attack. Rose wanted to delay the wedding until next year, so she could recover the heartbreak, but Cal refused to take her word and began to treat her coldly. That was when Rose began to doubt his love, maybe because only just to take advantage of Rose's money, since she is wealthy heiress. She stopped and watched the ocean. How calm it is! She wished that her body is like ocean, beautiful and calm. She sighed and began to walk back to the room, since it was getting darker. Her servant was waiting for her, "Good Evening Miss Rose. Master Cal left the message that he will meet you at the dinner." Rose sighed once again and let her servant dress her. Only six more days being Miss Rose DeWitt Bauker. It seem it will be her fate until she dies.


	4. Gabe

**Gabe**

Uncle Jack just called us. He is on the boat called Titanic and will be home by next week. Since he said the name of ship. Mia went white and when I asked her. She said that the name is cursed because the first Titanic sailed exactly 100 years before on the very same route. I hacked Mr. Chandler's computer and looked for the weather of ocean and showed to Mia. It was sunny all week. I think it lessen her worries. Another thing, Uncle Jack sent us a postcard and miniature Titanic model. He remembered Chewy and sent a chew bar for him which Mrs. Chandler threw away but I took it out when she is not looking. I gave to Chewy little later, which it gave me some tears, how much I miss having Chewy in my room and running around on my carpet. Mia comes with me often also, she hates being with Chandlers too. She is so sad lately that I wanted to take her to candy store, but no luck with the Chandlers, they claimed that it is not good for our health. Oh well, we shall have to find a time to sneak. The only place when Mia is at her happy mood (Not the most happiest girl like she was) was at the school, too bad she cannot stay after 4:30 because stupid Chandlers wanted everyone be in the house by dinner time, five o clock sharp, seriously, she kept her word and the dinner was exactly 5:00:00 every single days. No wonder why it is so depressing for us. We barely can wait for Uncle Jack to sign the final adoption process.


	5. Jack 2

**Jack**

It was beautiful but awfully chilly outside. I'm drawing the ocean. It is so calm that it scares me little since Mia said that the ship is cursed because of Titanic I sunk exactly 100 years ago on the very same route. I don't blame Mia by saying to me, I understand that she has only me left and didn't want anything bad to me. Hey! I just saw beautiful girl walking past me. I rose and went to look for the beautiful girl. To my shock, she climbed on the railing and all the sudden she slipped, I ran and saved her. "Oh my goodness! Why you don't just let me die?" I muttered, "I can't let you die, you are too beautiful to die, if you die, I shall weep." The beautiful girl smiled at me and I lifted her to the boat. "Thank you for saving my life. I'm Rose." I smiled at Rose, the name does suit for that beautiful girl. I took my coat off and wrapped shivering Rose. "I'm Jack Dawson." Rose laughed in happiness, "I shall never forget your name, Jack Dawson!" I chuckled in remembrance of my sister. They would be very good friends if they ever met. Before we could say anything more, a man came and yelled at Rose, "Oh my goodness! Did he tried to touch you?" I caught Rose rolling her eyes at the man. "Cal, hush. I am alright in fact this gentleman, Jack Dawson saved me. I slipped and almost fell to my death." The man turned and shook my hand, "Thank you for saving my fiancée." Rose pushed her fiancée aside, "Will you join us for dinner tomorrow?" I agreed to join Rose for dinner tomorrow, Then her fiancée took her arm and began to walk back to dining room where I mouthed to Rose to meet here tomorrow morning. She winked at me and said yes. I stood there and staring at Rose until she disappeared. Then I hooted in happiness. I finally got a beautiful girl to agree with me. I went back inside and celebrated in bar.


	6. Rose 2

**Rose**

Good thing that Cal has business to attend. He didn't need me until dinnertime so I kept my promise to Jack that I will meet him today. I went outside and I smiled upon seeing Jack. He gestured me to sit down which I did. He was smiling whole time and told me that I am beautiful like his poor sister. He is on way back to home to adopt his sister's children. His sister, Jenna, that is her name was killed with her husband only just last week by tornado. He showed his niece and nephew pictures, they were beautiful and I weeped that their parents have to die. Jack hugged me awhile I weeped. I was surprised how much he cares for me, a complete stranger. I wanted go and hug them and tell them that they are safe right now. Jack told me that his niece, Mia doesn't talk a lot anymore. Now, he wanted no more than just go home and hug Mia and Gabe. For a man, he has a lot of sympathy. I enjoyed his company and I didn't want alone time be over. He kept his word and joined for dinner. He was awfully in good manners, unlike Cal. I can say Madeleine Astor and Molly Brown tried their best to ignore Cal's rudeness. At the end of dinner, the men went to the bar to have few drinks. Jack grabbed my arm gently and said, "Come with me." I agreed him and he took me to second class bar. I had so much of fun, there were lively music and dancing, unlike first class bar. After the dance, Jack and I ran to Jack's suite and we make out, before we knew, we took our clothes off and tossed across the room. I really love Jack Dawson. I hoped Jack loves me as I did.

Next morning, I woke up not my own room but Jack's suite. For a moment, I let out a little yelp then I realized that I don't care if I cheated on Cal. Jack was sleeping peacefully next to me. I got dressed and gave Jack a kiss and left behind a note. I sneaked back to my room, luckily, Cal was still fast asleep. I turned the water on, which it woke Cal up and made him march into the bathroom angrily. I shrieked and covered myself with the towel. He yelled at me, "Where were you last night? Fooled with Jack?" I shouted back to him, "I was with Jack, alright! Happy?" "How dare you? You are to marry me not him!" "That because he don't want any money I have! In fact, I am breaking the engagement now!" He grunted and slapped me, "When we arrive New York, you will get abortion then marry me." I gasped at his insult, "I'm not pregnant. I know I am not." He just gave me cold stare and said, "Yeah, how you know? There is always a chance of having a baby even with condom." I just roared into laugher, "I didn't use condom at all. I am on the pills." Cal muttered, "You are a bitch. I will marry you anyway because I need your money, bitch." I just said, "Fuck you, I knew it. You just wanted my money, but guess what, you will not, bastard." Then I ran out the bathroom into my room, awhile Cal banged on the door. I got dressed and climbed out the window and looked for Jack and we ran away to the bottom. "Can you believe it, Cal thought I am pregnant." I finally said to Jack. Jack raised his eyebrows, "Tell me truthfully, Are you?" I just roared into laugher, "No I am, how I can if I am on the pills?" This time, Jack even laughed.


	7. Gabe 2

**Gabe**

Mia scared me out my skin today. She said today, April 14 2012 marks 100 years anniversary of Titanic slowly into the water. I kept telling her that it is clear and beautiful day at the ocean and Uncle Jack will be fine. Mrs. Chandler is in grumpy mood today and told her to shut up and move with the life and nothing will happen because of tons of new laws passed. So, I took Mia out for bicycle ride and with help of Billy Parker and Lisa O'Keil. I managed bringing them to the candy store, It cheered Mia a lot. Billy was close friend with the owner of the store and we managed to get tons of free candy. It went well until one of Mia's friend, Lexie was so happy to see Mia and first time in a week, Mia finally cried. I felt better when I see Mia crying. Lexie told that Uncle Jack will be fine and be home soon. I agreed with Lexie and Mia seem take it. All will end well or will be. I am beginning to little worried.


	8. Jack 3

**Jack**

Rose and I was having a private walk and enjoyed the fresh air. I told Rose that she could come with me after we get off the ship. Rose smiled and hugged me in relief. It was strange to think that I love Rose on first sight. I am planning to propose Rose after I completed the process of adoption. All the sudden, Rose and I were almost threw onto the ground. As we returned the balance, I could hear Rose talking under her breath, "Oh my god." As we sailed past the iceberg, I immediately thought about Mia's warnings. I grabbed Rose's hand and said, "Let's go." Rose no more than agreed with me, followed me. We went to second class bar and waited to hear further word. We waited for couple of hours. Rose became very weary and took her to her room. I promised I will get her in any case of emergency. Then I returned the bar. A hour later or so, the officials began to tell us to go back to our room and get our lifejackets. I ran to Rose's suite and was surprised that nobody was in there, even Rose. I grabbed my lifejacket and ran to find Rose awhile people are pushing and yelling. I refused to get on the boat without Rose. I kept looking and more worried for her.


	9. Rose 3

**Rose**

Cal and my mother woke me up and said that get my lifejacket. I refused to leave with Jack. Cal just hissed at me and said that I am going to be his wife and coldly refused to let me go. He grabbed my arm and dragged me with him to the dining room. I kept sharp eyes for Jack but I cannot find him. I was so worried and I didn't want to even get on the lifeboat without him, so Cal has to force me to put on the boat and as we lowered, I saw Jack walking on second class porch. I yell out his name and my mother encouraged me to jump,"Go and jump. I prefer you be happy with Jack instead unhappy with Cal. I hope to see you on the another boat." She kissed on my cheek and helped me to jump. Jack received me in no time. I hugged and kissed him. "Godspeed!" called out Molly Brown. I waved to her and thanked. As we walked toward the area of lifeboats, I heard one of officials called out, "Sorry folks, that we have left. No more boats." There were chaos as the boat dipped into the ocean. Jack and I ran to the backside of the boat. I began to sob and Jack comforted me. I shook my head, "No! I just thought about your niece and nephew, now they will be left orphan once again." This time, Jack was crying his eyes out, "Oh god, what I gotten myself in?" He took a deep breath as the ship broke into half, "God forgive me for leaving my niece and nephew behind. Promise to place them to a good family." I said amen and we are rushing into the ocean. By ten minutes later, we are in the water, everyone was yelling for help. We were shivering in the cold and a woman who overheard us talking about leaving his niece and nephew behind felt that we deserve to live more than her. She gave us the piece of wreckage to sit on it. Jack thanked the woman so much that he cried in happiness. We hurdled together to stay warm. Fifteen minutes later, it was so quiet. Piercing quiet that Jack whispered, "I will never forget this night. I know I don't deserve to live since everyone else die but I can't leave my Mia and Gabe orphan." I nodded in agreement and gave him a kiss. "Jack, I love you. And this time I mean it." He kissed me back and muttered, "I know, Rosie. Now you lost all the money in the water, you are poorer now." I gasped and demanded his knowledge. Jack just chuckled, "I am not blind to your wealth." I immediately understood. I laughed with him. Then a rescue lifeboat came, we yelled and waved and were rescued in no time.


	10. Mia 2

**Mia**

_I can't believe it. I just saw on the news that Titanic once again hits the iceberg and sunk. I am too in shock to even speak. I hoped hard for Uncle Jack to come home safe. So far, he isn't on the list who arrived on the boat. They claimed that one lifeboat is missing_. _I am hoping that Uncle Jack is on it. He better be on it. I can't loose the hope. I don't want to live with complete stranger and live in foster home until I am adopted. My mother and father died in storm and Uncle Jack is only one that we got, if he dies, it will be great tragedy and I don't think I can survive after that. (Begins to weep) _


	11. Jack 4

**Jack**

"Ahh! New York! We are home." Rose smiled, "I can't wait to see your niece and nephew." I smiled and hugged Rose. We just got through the crowds of news people with help of a police. He helped us to the airport where we are taking flight to Chicago. "Oh, imagine Chicago! I heard all time at home." Rose was smiling and turned into frown, "Jack, don't think you better to call them." I replied her, "Nay, Rosie. I want to surprise them." Rose just laughed, "Alright, Jack Dawson!" "Flight 183 to Chicago is boarding right now." announced the speaker. I took Rose's hand and we presented our tickets and boarded the airplane. "Ooohhh! I never been in airplane before! It will be fun!" I laughed, "I been in airplane a lot." Five minutes later, the airplane took a flight to Chicago and Rose enjoyed looking outside the tiny window.


	12. Gabe 3

**Gabe**

It was sunny day and warm. Mia loathed the weather, it reminds her how life is unfair. I reminded that we don't know if Uncle Jack is still alive and we should have hopes. She stared at me like I am insane. Now, I am outside playing with Chewy. I hope Uncle Jack will come home soon and I can have Chewy in my room. For last two weeks, Chewy has been living in ruins of my house. I am always worried about him staying outside. I just heard the car stopping in front of my house. Thinking it was just people who wanted to clean the ruins off, I began to beg them to wait, but instead of complaining voice, it said, "You shall not worry anymore. Chewy is welcome to live in your room." I looked up and it was Uncle Jack. I jumped and hugged him. "Why Gabriel Jack Thyler, you grew up tall! Now, where is Mia?" I led him to the house into Mia's room.


	13. Mia 3

**Mia**

I can't believe it. I must been dreaming, but no I am not dreaming, which I am very glad. Uncle Jack is here in my room. He smiled at me, "Why! Don't cry, Mia Rose Thyler! I am here to take you to home." Then a beautiful woman with spunky red hair said, "Yes, he is taking you, Gabe and Chewy home." I hugged Uncle Jack and he introduced the woman, her name is Rose DeWitt Bauker, she is his girlfriend. I smiled first time in weeks. After packing our things and saying good byes to the Chandlers. We went on the road trip and on the steps of Uncle Jack's home, he asked Rose to marry him. I was very merry and Rose was so happy that she cried and said yes. They planned to get married in June.


	14. Rose 4

**Rose**

I am now Mrs. Rose Dawson, no more Rose DeWitt Bauker. That's alright, I am more happy to get rid of my maiden name. My two adopted children, Mia and Gabe exchanged their last name to Dawson. The honeymoon is no more than just wonderful and only recently, I stopped taking the pills, since I wanted to have a baby. It wasn't successful yet, but I am keeping trying. Jack told me that he heard that Cal survived and currently lives in New York. He promises that he going to protect the family and wouldn't let anything bad to happen. Mia became worried again and I scolded Jack for saying that in front of the children. I didn't want to see Mia worrying. She has enough worries for a year. Jack understood my scoldings and apologized Mia. Mia seem to be alright right now. Only recently, I have to put Mia into summer school because she is failing too much of classes. Her grades has boosted up since that. Jack is happy that he rewards her by taking all us out for a dinner. In August, when she started school again, she didn't have to repeat a grade and becoming more herself everyday. Gabe is happy to have Chewy back in his room again and I enjoyed seeing Gabe playing Chewy in the room. All seem goes perfect until in October, I found out that I am pregnant. The baby is due on May 2.


	15. Jack 5

**Jack**

Rose having a baby in May warms my heart. I hoped it will be a girl so I can call her Jenna after my sister. Rose thinks it will be a boy, so too me, but I am hoping that the baby will prove us wrong. Gabe and Mia are trilled to have another baby in the house. Her pregnancy seem went well so far, even though she suffered morning sickness. I barely can wait to see what the baby will be like. I hoped it will have image of both of us. Rose wanted the baby to have my color of hair but I secretly wanted the baby to have spunky red hair, just like Rose had. Every night, I touch Rose's belly and talked with the child. I promised that I will protect from the harm.


	16. Cal

**Cal**

I am going to search my Rose and take her back to marry me. I know she is to marry that bastard and probably has a baby already! How shame is that! I will take her back and forgive her misdeeds and if she has a child, I will raise him like I am really the father. We shall live happily in the huge, beautiful house. I will do anything to get my Rose, even if I have to kill that bastard. I must have her. I need her money more than anything and already I let my father down. Oooh! My servant just found that Rose lives in Red Brooks, Wisconsin. I shall go and take her. I stood up and walked to my glass case and unlocked. I lifted my pistol. I cannot stop grinning knowing that bastard will die and having Rose in my arms once again.


	17. Gabe 4

**Gabe**

You will never believe what just happened today. We went to Aunt Rose's ultrasound and said that the baby will be a girl, so we will pick a name later. As we leaving, Aunt Rose's ex-boyfriend came and tried to kill Aunt Rose. Uncle Jack was so pissed off that he went over and fought with Aunt Rose's ex-boyfriend. I soon and protected Aunt Rose and her baby awhile Mia called 911. That man was so near to kill me and Mia. Luckily the cops came and ordered the man to put down the gun and he was arrested for attempted murder. He confessed that he tried to kill Uncle Jack and take Aunt Rose as his wife. Aunt Rose muttered that she will never marry him, even Uncle Jack dies. I immediately admired her. She is so brave and she really loves my Uncle Jack even if he is killed today, she still refuse to marry him. I grinned in happiness and Mia thought I was foolish to smile of the situation.


	18. Rose 5

**Rose**

I truly cannot believe that Cal is still pissed off and refused to accept that I broke the engagement. I been feeling uncomfortable lately, Jack just said that is just the shock but I refused to believe him. I feel that my baby is coming. I can feel my baby moving and kicking but I can't take the mind off that Cal threatened to shoot me. I closed my eyes and I could see the flashbacks.

_"I am so trilled! We shall name her Jenna!" said Jack. I rubbed my stomach and said, "Actually I have a name in my mind. We can put Jenna as middle name." "Oooh. What it is?" asked Mia. I shook my head, "You will find out when it is born." Jack helped me to get into the car and just a second later, Cal shot and the bullets went through the window, destroying them. Luckily Gabe wasn't even in the car, he could even been killed. Another round began and Gabe ran to protect me awhile Jack stood and marched over to him. I bent over and picked my iphone and handed to Mia to call 911, awhile I took deep breaths of the pains, not the labor ones but stress pains. At unimaginable moment, Jack disappeared and Cal grabbed me and put his pistol on my swollen belly. I let out a scream and Cal covered my mouth and the police came and Jack ran to me awhile the police arrested Cal. I checked Gabe and Mia and just broke into tears of fear, relief and anxious. Jack just hugged me and said, "Everything is all right now. They will lock him up for long time." _

The first pains of contraction appeared. I opened my eyes. Since the water didn't broke yet, I decided to take a nice hot bath to smooth the pains. I felt little better but a hour after, my contractions is becoming more often and the water still didn't break. I got out the bath and got dressed and looked for Jack. I found him in the living room with Mia and Gabe. "Hi Auntie!" said Gabe cheerfully. I greeted and sat down on the couch. I watched Mia reading the magazine peacefully and Gabe playing on his 3DS. Then finally, what I been waiting for so long, the water broke. I squeezed Jack's hand and whispered, "The baby is on the way." Jack told Mia and Gabe get packed awhile Jack went upstairs to get baby carrier. We all went into the car and drove to hospital. The labor was getting more sharper. When I arrived to delivery room, they kept saying push and I pushed hard and fifteen minutes later, I was so tired of pushing and Jack kept encouraging me to push. By 9:30 p.m. I finally gave birth to a baby girl. In exhaustion, I disclosed my secret name. Her name is Isla. Isla Jenna Dawson. After feeding Isla, I fell asleep just right after.


	19. Mia 4

**Mia**

I have a little cousin! Her name is Isla. I thought the name was beautiful and unique at same time. Jack said that it is Scottish name. Rose is sleeping in peace and I held Isla for long time and looked at her. She has Rose's spunky red hair, Jack's clear blue eyes, she also has Jack's nose and I thought she was cutest baby ever I seen. Gabe has to agree with me and kept his hopes that when Isla is older, he would share love for Chewy. I just wrote in my journal recording the birth of our cousin, it said, "Rose and Uncle Jack has a baby girl, Isla Jenna Dawson, born on May 5th 2013 at 9:30 p.m." As I closed my journal, one of entries caught my eyes, it happens right before our parents were killed, I decided to read it and realized how much I grew up in short period of time. If my brother didn't have struggle getting Chewy, we would get killed also, then Uncle Jack probably never met Rose and Rose would ended up having unhappy marriage. Then Isla wouldn't even exist! I know it is silly to say it but I kinda glad that our parents were killed because I can't imagine that the fate would be like without Uncle Jack meeting Rose and Rose being unhappy. Sometimes negative things in your life can turn out positive. I surely glad that Uncle Jack won the ticket to Titanic! Rose just woke up and I told her that how much I am happy that she suffered unhappy relationship because it ends up meeting Jack. Rose laughed and agreed with me, "That so true, Mia. If I never have suicide thoughts then I wouldn't be with you, Jack and having Isla." Uncle Jack and Gabe overheard us talking and joyfully agreed with me. Indeed these fates brought me into a better person today.

The End


End file.
